Shrunked to five year old
by Chibimax
Summary: Scott and Virgil going out for a mission but are captured by the hood, who injects them with a strange thing. The next morning something strange happened.
1. The mission

Shrinked to five year old. 

Me: This story is about Scott and Virgil going out for a mission but are captured by the hood, who injects them with a strange thing. The next morning something strange happened.

----

Chapter 1: The mission.

Virgil sighed as he flew Thunderbird 2 over the Sahara. Him and Scott had been called out on a mission to rescue someone in the Sahara that had gotten lost. They had been flying over the area where the person had called them twice and still they hadn't found anyone. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1," Virgil said after a while.

"Thunderbird 1 here. Found anything yet Virgil?" came Scott's voice over the radio.

"No, not even a fly," Virgil said. "What about you, Scott? Have you found anything?"

"No and I've been over the area twice!" Scott said. "I'm going to call base and tell them about this. It's useless to hang around here when we can't find them."

"Yeah, your right," Virgil said.

"Thunderbird 1 and 2 to base," Scott said.

----

The billionaire and head of International Rescue, Jeff Tracy, was working at his desk, looking at some documents when Scott's portrait started to flash. "Go ahead, Scott," Jeff said looking up at his sons portrait that changed into a live image of his oldest son.

"Dad, we didn't found the man that called us," Scott said.

"Have you checked around twice?" Jeff asked, wondering how the hell a guy could be lost like that.

"Yes, me and Scott have both flown around twice, dad." Virgil said, who was Jeff's third oldest son.

"Mmm, alright then," Jeff said, but before Jeff could say some more, he heard yelling and swearing over the radio.

----

"Scott! I'm under attack by five unknown airplanes!" Virgil said over the radio while trying to evade the five airplanes.

"Virgil, try to shake them off!" Scott said, turning into full captain mode like he did when in the Air Force.

"I can't they're too fast!" Virgil said, with a bit of panic in his voice. "Damn! They have a missile lock on me, Scott!"

"Get more height, Virgil! I'm coming to you." Scott said to his brother, flying his 'bird full speed to the location ofhis brother.

Virgil tried to get more height but then the airplanes fired their missiles at him. Some of them exploded beneath Thunderbird 2's tail, but the rest of the missiles hit the tail of Thunderbird 2.

Virgil tried to keep the nose of Thunderbird 2 up when he was diving down. Virgil started to cough when smoke came into the room. Virgil's eyes started to get heavy and he was having trouble with breathing. His vision was getting hazy. Without any strength to pull his 'bird up and stay awake, Virgil slipped into unconsciousness.

---

"Virgil!" Scott yelled through the radio when he saw his brother diving. "Virgil, you need to pull up!"

But it was too late. Scott saw his brother's 'bird crashing into the warm sand of the Sahara.

"Virgil!" Scott yelled.

Suddenly, the five airplanes that took Virgil out came after Scott.

"Damm." Mutter Scott under his breath.

Scott flew away, trying to shake the airplanes off with doing all sorts of manoeuvres and stunts but without any success. The airplanes had enough playing around with Scott and aimed their missiles at him.

"Oh no you don't," Scott mumbled when he saw that.

Scott rolled away by flying over them when they launched their missiles at him. Scott went flying after them and took the heavy guns out. "This is for my brother," Scott said and he fired his gun at the airplanes.

Two of the airplanes were hit and crashed into the sands of the Sahara. Scott grinned when he saw that. Scott looked for the other three airplanes but he couldn't find then until he saw that they were right above him. The three airplanes set Scott as their target again and fired. Scott was not quick enough to get away from the missiles and was hit, crashing into the Sahara.

----

"Scott! Virgil!" Jeff screamed through the radio, hearing every word his sons said.

Grandma Tracy, who stood in the lounge looked worried at Jeff who was looking back at her.

----

_Me: Well how did you like that ? in the first chapter already action like hell D lol, I know that the fight between the airplanes and the Thunderbirds sucks a bit. Oh well. _


	2. Safe and well back home

Shrinked to five year old. 

Me: Phew finely a new chapter of Shrinked to five year old. I know this title is written wrong and stuff, but for some reason the computer doesn't say it's wrong. Strange. Anyway, let's go on with the story, okay ?

---

Chapter 2 : Safe and well back home.

After a couple of hours, Scott started to wake up again. 'Where am I ?' thought Scott when he opened his eyes. His head was hurting like hell and his eyes where hurting. When Scott was use to the light, he looked around. He saw that he was in a dark room with only light above the cage he was in. Suddenly Scott heard a growl next to him. Scott looked up and saw that the person next to him, was Virgil. "Virge…"said Scott.

"So your finely awake." Said a voice from the darkness.

"You." said Scott when he saw the hood coming out from the darkness.

"Scott…"mumbled Virgil when he was waking up. "You !" said Virgil when he saw the hood in front of the bars of the cage he was in.

"Yes, me." Smiled the hood. "It's nice to see two Tracy brother so packed up to eachother."

"What do you want !" said Scott pissed.

"What have you done with our 'birds !" said Virgil.

"Calm down, calm down. Don't fire that many questions at me at once, I'm a old man you know." Smiled the hood. "To the question of Virgil is that you don't have to worry about that. There in good hands. To Scott's question, you already have to figure it out. I want to know where your base is."

"No way !" said Virgil angry.

"You never going to know where our base is !" said Scott pissed.

The hood just laughed. "Oh we'll see about that." Laughed the hood and used his powers on them to hurt their heads. Both boys started to wince when their heads where like going to explode. The hood still was laughing at them. "Still not telling ?" asked the hood while laughing.

"Never !" said Scott while holding his head.

"Sir." Said a guard to the hood.

"What now ? Don't you see that I'm busy !" said the hood a bit angry to the guard.

"My apologize sir, but it's ready." Said the guard.

"It's ready ?" asked the hood while looking at the guard.

"Yes, sir. It's ready to be used." Said the guard.

"Good. Bring it here." Said the hood while stopping with hurting Scott and Virgil. "I've got already two persons who would love to be tested on."

Scott and Virgil looked at eachother and then at the hood. What does he mean with testing on them ? And what is ready ? All they could do is look and wait what they are going to do with them. Later the guard comes back with two injections. "Aah, there we have it." Smiled the hood while looking at one of the injections. "Let's inject them, shall we ?"

The guard nodded and with a other guard, they inject Scott and Virgil, even when they tried to move away from the guards. The hood smiled at them and started to talk again when the guards went away. "You would enjoy this." Smiled the hood at them.

"What did you done to us !" said Scott angry.

"Now calm down, Scott. It's just that you'll would notice the next morning." Smiled the hood. "It would go on slowly and then before you even know, you changed."

"What the hell are you talking about !" said Virgil angry.

"Oh you'll see." Smiled the hood at him.

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Looks like your brothers have come to save you." Smiled the hood at them, while guards where running around to stop the intruders.

---

"Okay, I see them." Said Gordon when he saw the hood's guards with guns and shooting at him and his brother.

"Let's kick some ass !" said Alan and dived with his own plane to where the guards where standing. When Alan had shoot and fly over their heads, one of the guards had stood up and shake his fist at Alan. Alan just laughed at the guard and went shooting again at them with Gordon.

"Boys, I'm going to go for a landing." Said Jeff who sat with Brains in his own plane.

"F.A.B, dad." Said Gordon, "We're going to chase these few guards away and then we'll come too."

"F.A.B, son." Said Jeff. He landed the plane in the loose sand and went with Brains inside. As they where inside, Brains and Jeff had pulled their guns out and went down the stairway. To Jeff's amazing, everything was deserted. "Come on." He said to Brains. Jeff and Brains keep walking in the endless tunnels, still being on their guard, when someone or something would pop out of those hidden places that was full of it.

"Scott ! Virgil !" said Jeff when he saw his oldest and middle sons in the cage. "Are you alright ? Did they hurt you ? What did they want from you ?" asked Jeff worried when he and Brains had run over to the cage and where making the cage open.

"We're fine, dad." Said Scott while he let his father loose the chains that he was on.

"The hood wanted to know where our base was." Said Virgil to his dad while thanking Brains for getting him out of the chains.

"The hood ! I knew it !" said Jeff angry. "Are you sure fine ?"

"We're fine, dad." Said Scott again. "But we have to find our 'birds."

"Already found them." Said a smiling voice. Scott and Virgil looked up and smiled when they saw the two youngest Tracy brothers.

"Well, come on then !" said Virgil who had the urge to go to his 'bird. Jeff smiled at his two youngest when he watched his middle and oldest son walking to their 'birds. 'Nothing has changed.' Thought Jeff and followed them.

When they came at their 'birds, Scott and Virgil immediately checked their 'birds if they have done any damage on them. While they where doing that, the others where talking about how would get back home while someone could watch both boys. After a long time of discussions, they all agreed that Jeff would set his plane in Thunderbird 2's pod and taking care of Scott and Virgil while Brains would fly Thunderbird 1. "Alright boys, go inside Thunderbird 2, Brains is flying Thunderbird 1, Scott." Said Jeff to Scott and Virgil. "Virgil, open the pod, as soon you droved her out of this base."

"What why ?" said Scott to Jeff.

"Because we want to make sure your both okay." Said Jeff to his son. Scott sighed when he looked into Jeff's eyes, he knew that he better obey his dad's wishes.

Later, Jeff was flying Thunderbird 2 home, even when Virgil wanted to fly his 'bird back. On the island, Scott and Virgil where hugged and kissed by their grandma. When Brains had done with checking over them both, all of them where sitting at the dinner table eating their dinner. After dinner they talked a bit over what happened today and how they found out where Scott and Virgil where, until everyone went to bed except Scott and Jeff.

"So he didn't do nothing more then just that ?" asked Jeff while walking with his oldest in the hallway.

"Yeah, he asked where our base was, we said no and he gave us a headache with his powers." Said Scott to his father for the thousand time.

"Okay," said Jeff. "Are you sure you alright, son ?"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine." Said Scott while yawing.

"Alright son, go to bed." Said Jeff to Scott. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad." Smiled Scott weakly at his father before going into his room. Scott sighed and closed his eyes when he was in his room, leaning against the door. In his mind the words what the hood had told him where playing in his head. 'It would go on slowly and then before you even know, you changed.' Scott sighed again. 'I can feel that I'm changing, these pains…I should have told dad, but that makes him more worried. I wonder if Virgil can feel it too.' Thought Scott and opened his eyes back. He dressed himself in his pajamas and went to bed.

---

Me: Ok I know that this wasn't long as I use to do, but I've was working on an other fic. I was done with it and wanted to set it on ma computer, that's when I accidentally deleted it . I hate it when I do that ! oh well, I hope you enjoyed this part and hope that chap 3 will be up soon.


	3. The shocking discovery

Shrinked to five year old. 

Me: Okay, once again I've had been playing games again and I know there are some people who want to read further with some of my stories, but you know me, when I get on the games, I can't stop. Oh well…

----

Chapter 3: The shocking discovery

The next morning, Scott was woken up by the sunlight, that came through the window. He stretched himself out and looked around. Scott sighed in relief that everything looked normal and that the feeling just a feeling was. Scott jumped out his bed and walk past his mirror. Scott blinked when he past it and went back standing in front of it. He gasped when he saw what happened to him.

'Oh God ! This can't be ! I can't be like this !' thought Scott. What Scott was seeing was, a five year old version of him in the mirror without clothes. 'Okay Scott, your dreaming. Just pinch yourself and then you know you're dreaming.'

Scott pinched himself and jumped up. 'Okay…This doesn't look good.' thought Scott and grabbed a towel from the chair that he had hang there yesterday, when he had taken a shower.

Scott opened the door and looked if the coast was clear, before going outside and started to run. Scott was looking back and didn't saw Virgil. Virgil was doing the same. They both run into each other and fall down on the ground. They stared at each other for a while, before screaming.

----

Grandma was in the kitchen making breakfast for the boys when she heard some screams. She walked as quick she could to the hallway where she saw to her amazing, two litte boys that she remember from servile years ago. "Scott ? Virgil ?" she said.

The two small boys looked at their grandma. "Yes ?" they both said to her. Grandma Tracy stared at them. "How…?" she said to them.

"We don't know grandma." said Scott.

"We just woke up like this." said Virgil.

Grandma Tracy sighed. "You two boys are just lucky that I've have some cloths from you two when you where five." Said Grandma and took her grandsons to her room. There the boys had gotten some cloths from their grandma. Scott had a blue T-shirt with a plane on his shirt and a blue jeans. Virgil was totally dressed different. He had a brown pants on with a dark green t-shirt.

"There." Smiled Grandma when she had dressed her two little grandsons. "Are you two hungry ?"

"Yay !" Scott and Virgil both said.

Grandma smiled and took her grandsons to the kitchen. In the kitchen she started to make some pancakes for the boys. She knew when they where that age, they loved to eat pancakes. The two boys sat next to each other sitting at the table, watching their grandma cook.

---

After a while, Jeff finely have woke up. He yawed and went to kitchen. There he kissed his mother and took a cup of coffee. "Morning boys." Mumbled he while sitting down on his seat where he always sit. Virgil and Scott sniggered a bit. Everyone knew that it take a while before Jeff was awake. He always need to drink the half of his cup of coffee before he would react. Jeff took another slip of his coffee and looked at his son. Then he started to cough. "What the…"he said. "What happened to you two ?!"

"We don't know, dad." said Scott.

"We just had woke up like this." said Virgil.

Jeff sighed. His sons turned into five year olds. What can he do now that his pilots of Thunderbirds 1 and 2 are little kids now ? Gordon and Alan aren't that good with flying them and they didn't train with them for a few months anymore. " We'll let Brains re-check over you two again." said Jeff to his sons.

Both boys sighed. As Jeff knew, Scott and Virgil both hated to be check over when they had a injury or where sick.

After a few hours the rest of the Tracy family started to wake up. Alan and Gordon both stared at Virgil and Scott that where use to be their older brothers. "So what happened to them ?" asked Gordon to his dad while he watched Virgil and Scott eating.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. They said that they've woke up like this." said Jeff to his son.

"So what are we going to do with them now ?" asked Alan.

"Want to bet we go to Brains ?" mumbled Virgil to Scott who smiled and nodded.

"We'll get Brains to check over them and then hope we can help them." Said Jeff.

Virgil grinned and looked at Scott who grinned back at him.

"What are you two grinning at ?" said Jeff when he saw Scott and Virgil grinning at eachother.

"Nothing." They both said. Jeff gave them a look, but then continued to eat.

---

After a while, the two young boys sat at in the sickbay. Brains had taken some blood from Scott. Virgil was the next one. To everyone's surprise, Virgil was scared of the needle.

Virgil was struggling hard. He didn't want Brains take blood from him. Virgil started to cry when Jeff held him and Brains stoke the needle in his little arm. "A-a-almost done." said Brains.

When it was all over, Jeff took his middle son in his arms and hugged him. Virgil held him tight to him and was sobbing.

Jeff took the boys to the lounge for a while until Brains called him.

"What do you know, Brains ?" asked Jeff when he came in with Virgil still in his arms and holding Scott's hand.

"W-w-w-well, I've found, ah out that Scott and Virgil's age has catches up with their behaviour, like Virgil h-h-h-h-had showed early." said Brains.

Jeff nodded. His sons where acting their normal age at the breakfast table. Now Virgil was acting like a five year old and Scott like a five and a half year old. "Did you find out what happened to them ?" asked Jeff.

"N-n-no, ah, Mr Tracy." said Brains. "It's too early to tell."

Jeff sighed and looked at his two now youngest sons. He hoped they won't have a rescue when Scott and Virgil are still like this….

---

Me: Yes, I know. It's short. But I'm idealess for this fic now. I've got some idea to let them do, but what must happen….mmm…you know what if you have some ideas what could happen in the fic, please let me know ! Their always welcome.


	4. The Mall

Shrinked to five year old. 

Me: Well after struggling hard, I've finely have a new chapter. (Ideas are always welcome)

---

Chapter 4: The Mall

After a while, Virgil and Scott sat on the sofa watching some TV. Jeff watched them for a while and then sighed. "What can I do ?" he mumbled with a sigh. He knew he had to do some work for his business, but he couldn't leave his now two youngest sons alone. Jeff sighed again and looked at his sons.

"Why don't you let me take them to the mall ? " said Grandma when she gave her son his cup of coffee.

"Would you mind, mother ?" asked Jeff. "You know that they don't listen that good back then."

"Jeff, you don't know the boys that good then." said Grandma with a smile. "They will listen to me."

Jeff looked at her and nodded at her. 'I hope she knows what she's doing.' Thought Jeff.

He remembers how the boys where when they where small. He had to go to the mall with them once.

- Flash back -

Jeff was walking with his sons in the mall. He needed to go shopping with them, because they where out of food and Grandma couldn't go shopping with them. Jeff sighed while he was pushing the car through the shop. His youngest son was sitting in the child seat, while Gordon was sitting in the car with the food. Scott and John where walking in front of him, getting the stuff they needed, while the five year old Virgil was walking next to him.

Virgil had gone really quite and didn't ask much or anything, since his mother had died a couple of months ago.

"Dada, could we have have that ?" came a voice out of the car that Jeff was pushing.

Jeff looked up and looked at what Gordon was pointing at. It was some candy that they boys always get from their Grandma. "No Gordon," Jeff said. "Not now."

"Dada, alie ta." said Jeff's two year old son.

Jeff sighed. "No Alan, some other time."

"Dada, could we…"

Jeff sighed. These questions was going on and on. Jeff was going crazy about it, knew to keep his cools. When they finely had everything, Jeff and the boys came at the checkout. "Well, these boys look they had behave themselves." said the lady behind the checkout. "Do you want some candy ?"

"Yay !" said Gordon and Alan happily.

The woman smiled and gave them a lolly.

"What do we say then ?" asked Jeff to them.

"Thank you." they said.

-End of Flashback-

Jeff sighed. All of the boys where like that when had that age. Jeff smiled to himself at the end, knowing that his mother would have a plan to keep them quite, like she used to do with him.

---

Scott and Virgil where looking around when they where in the supermarket with Tin-Tin and Grandma. "Now boys," said Grandma. "If you behave and listen to Grandma, you will get a ice cream."

"Yay !" the two boys said and started walking calm with their Grandma and Tin-Tin.

"So this is how you had the boys calm when they where little." Smiled Tin-Tin.

"Of course my dear, " smiled Grandma. "If there's one thing these boys really is ice cream."

Tin-Tin smiled and walked further with Grandma and the boys.

---

After a while the Lady Bug plane had landed back on the island after a few hours. Scott and Virgil helped their Grandma and Tin-Tin with carrying the bags inside.

"Daddy !" they both beamed when they saw Jeff sitting behind his desk. Jeff looked up and smiled when he saw his two now youngest sons running to him.

"Hey boys," smiled Jeff.

"Daddy, we had ice cream from Grandma !" they both said happy

"Really ?" smiled Jeff. Jeff knew that their Grandma would give them ice cream when they where calm with the shopping.

Jeff listen while the boys where telling happily what they had done all day.

Grandma smiled when she watched Jeff and the boys and went away to let them talk further to their dad.

---

Me: in the flash back, they boys where old like this: Scott: seven, John: six, Virgil: five, Gordon: three and Alan: two. Hope you loved the chap and see you on the next chapter


	5. Thunder

Shrunked to five year old. 

Yep another chapter of Shrunked to five year old

----

Chapter 5: Thunder

After dinner the boys where allowed to stay up for a while until it was bedtime. Jeff took his sons to their beds. Luckily for Jeff, Virgil's and Scott's room where next to each other. Jeff laid Virgil first in bed. "Sweet dreams." he said to Virgil, who was already fast asleep.

Jeff smiled and went to his oldest son's bedroom. "Hey." He said when he saw that his eldest was still awake.

Scott opened his arms to get a hug from his father. Jeff smiled and hugged his son and kissed his head, before he start tucking him in.

"Daddy ?" said Scott with his child voice.

"Yes son ?" said Jeff and looked at him.

"Why is Johnny, Gordie and Allie bigger then me and Virgy ?" asked Scott while looking at his father.

Jeff sighed and looked at his son. "Because, you and you're brother where shrunked by a bad person, who is after our secrets."

"Why ?" asked Scott confused.

"I don't know, son. But we'll get the bad person who did this to you and Virgil." said Jeff calm to his dark browned haired son. "But for now, go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow about this, okay ?"

"Okay daddy." said Scott and closed his eyes.

Jeff smiled and went out of his son's room.

---

After a while, Scott had woken up again by some noise outside. He still had his eyes closed, but he shot them open when a crack of some thunder. Scott went sitting right up when a other one came. He looked scared at his window and ducked under his blanket again when some lightning had hit again and followed by some thunder. "Please…Please…Not again…" said Scott with a shivering voice.

When a other lighting and thunder hit came, Scott jumped up and ran to the corner of his room. He was scared like hell of the thunder and the lightning. Scott looked scared at the window and wanted to be with his daddy.

A other lightning and thunder hit came and Scott yelled a bit when it looked like it was next to the window of his room. Scott jumped up and ran to the closest room for him. Virgil's room.

When Scott came in the room, he went to Virgil's bed. "Virgy ?" he said with a still shivering voice. Virgil didn't answered Scott's shivering voice. He was in a deep sleep and didn't even know what was happening around him.

Scott sighed and crawled next to Virgil in Virgil's bed. If there is a place where Scott would be safe any where it would be with his middle brother or his dad.

"Night, Virgie." mumbled Scott to his sleeping brother and went to sleep.

---

Jeff had woken up in the middle of the night when he heard the storm that was coming over Tracy Island. 'The storm is harder then I thought.' Thought Jeff when he looked outside.

Even when his sons are fully grown men, Jeff still liked to check on them and see if their alright. He went checking on his oldest, now youngest son. When he came in the room of Scott and walked to Scott's bed. Jeff looked surprised when he didn't see his son sleeping in his bed. Jeff started to worried a bit, but then knew immediately where Scott was.

Jeff ran to Virgil's room and smiled when he saw two small sleeping boys in one bed. "Thank god." sighed Jeff and went to his sons to tuck them in.

"Dad ?" said a voice behind him. Jeff looked up and saw how his two youngest sons standing into of Virgil's bedroom door. "Is everything alright with Scott and Virgil ?"

Jeff smiled and nodded. "Their fine." said Jeff, before he looked back at his sons. Gordon and Alan looked when they saw their oldest brother sleeping next to Virgil.

"Why is Scott sleeping here dad ?" asked Alan curious.

"Come with me to the lounge and I'll tell you." said Jeff calm. After Jeff had tucked Scott and Virgil in, he went with his two youngest son two the lounge.

When they had sat down in one of the seats of the lounge, Jeff looked at them. "The reason why Scott is sleeping in Virgil bed is, because Scott's scared of the lightning and the thunder." said Jeff to his sons.

"What ?!" Gordon and Alan said.

"Scott's scared of thunder and lightning ?!" said Alan.

"Wow that's a miracle." said Gordon. "I knew he didn't like driving around when it stormed but, lightning and thunder ?!"

Jeff nodded. "It all happened when he was a small boy, around the age he has now." said Jeff. "Scott was sleeping in his own room back in Kansas and it was storming hard outside. He didn't know until the lightning had slammed through the window and making him yell."

"Wow…" said Alan.

"Luckily, the lightning didn't start any fire, but as for Scott, he didn't want to sleep in his room for a few days. So he slept with me or with Virgil when I wasn't home."

"Okay, but why Virgil ? Why not John ?" asked Alan.

"That's easy Alan, Virgil sleep through anything." said Gordon "If he even wants to, he can sleep through loud music from a concert."

"That's true." said Alan remembering what he and Gordon had tried to wake up Virgil with some hard music. The only thing what they had gotten from Virgil was a bit of moving.

Jeff and his youngest sons talked for a while until they all went back to bed.

---

I know, this chapter is short, I'm starting to run out of idea's, before I can start my idea for ending this chapter. Give me some idea's please !


	6. Lost

Shrunked to five year old. 

Thanks all for the ideas you gave me. I'm up and running again :D and as requested I've made this chapter longer

---

Chapter6: Lost

The next morning, Scott was the first who woke up. He ran to his dad's bedroom and jumped on Jeff's master bed. "Morning daddy !" said Scott happy and jumped up and down to get Jeff awake.

Jeff yawed and looked sleepy at his fully awaken son. "Morning Scott." said Jeff with a smile. "You're early up today."

"I couldn't sleep anymore, daddy." said Scott while he went sitting on Jeff's chest.

Jeff nodded. "So you've detected to come and wake me up too ha ?"

Scott grinned at his father. Jeff smiled, knowing that grin on Scott's face means yes. "Come then." Jeff picked Scott up and took his downstairs. There he let Scott go and watch his favourite shows, while Jeff went to the kitchen. "Morning, ma." he said to his mother while kissing her cheek.

"Morning, Jeff." smiled Grandma. "Where's Scott ?"

"How did you know that Scott's up ?" asked Jeff on her.

Grandma smiled at him. "Because around this hour, Scott would always have you and Lucille up when he had the age of now."

Jeff chuckled. His mother was right, Scott always waked his parents up at 7am. Not only to get them started on their breakfast, but also to watch his favourite shows.

"Oh yes, me and Kyrano are also going to mainland for some things." said Grandma.

"Okay, ma." said Jeff.

After a while everyone else had gotten up, even Virgil, who was brought down by Gordon.

"So what are we going to do now with them ?" asked Alan when Scott and Virgil had left the kitchen to watch some more TV.

"Firstly, you and Gordon are going to get John back down here. Since he still doesn't know what happened to his brothers and we're out numbered." said Jeff. "I want you to get John as soon you're done with eating and dressing, Alan. I'll call John that you are on you're way to get him."

Alan and Gordon nodded.

"A-a-a-a-a and I'll go and ah, start figuring out w-w-w-w-what had happened to ah, Scott and Virgil." said Brains

"Okay, Brains." said Jeff "The sooner they are back to their normal self, the sooner this would be over." said Jeff.

After breakfast, the boys had done with eating, they both went to their rooms and get dressed to get John.

---

Meanwhile, Jeff had called John and had told him what happened to Virgil and Scott. "They what ?!" said John when Jeff had told him. "How can that be possible ?!"

"We Don't know, John. That's why we're getting you back down here." said Jeff to his seconded oldest son.

John sighed. "Okay, dad." said John. "I hope Brains can find soon out what happened to them."

"Me too, son." said Jeff. "See you soon."

"Okay, dad." said John and cut off the connection between him and his father.

---

After a while, John was back home. Scott and Virgil where in the pool with Tin-Tin. Scott was swimming around while Virgil was sitting on a inflatable crocodile.

John came out of the house and smiled. Tin-Tin just had taken his now youngest brothers out of the pool. "Hey, Tin-Tin, guys." said John with a smile.

"Hey John," said Tin-Tin to him. "I was just about to go for a walk with these two. Want to join me ?"

"Sure." smiled John and helped Tin-Tin with drying and dressing Scott and Virgil.

When they where at the beach, Scott and Virgil raced against each other to get at a rock as first.

John smiled. "You know, it's strange seeing them as kids." said John to Tin-Tin.

"Yes it is, I never knew that Scott could be so…" said Tin-Tin while watching Scott and Virgil.

"So un mature ?" asked John. "I know, he started to be one when mom died and dad wasn't ready to go on with us."

Tin-Tin nodded and talked a it with John not seeing that Scott and Virgil ran into the jungle.

---

"Shouldn't we ask Johnny if we can come here, Scotty ?" asked Virgil.

"Come on, Virgy." said Scott . "Don't you want to be scardie."

"I'm not scared !" said Virgil and walked together with Scott further in the jungle

---

After a few minutes, Tin-Tin noticed that she didn't hear any laughter of the younger Tracy's while she was talking with John. She looked in the direction where she had seen Scott and Virgil the last time. When she looked, they where gone. "Scott ! Virgil !" she called.

John looked up and saw too that his brothers where gone. "Oh no. Scott !! Virgil !!" he yelled. There wasn't any answer back. "Darn !" said John. "Go and tell my dad what happened, I'll go and look for them."

Tin-Tin nodded and started to run back to the house. John sighed and cursed himself for letting his brothers out of his eye. "Scott ! Virgil !!" he yelled and started to walk over the place where he saw Scott and Virgil last.

---

Jeff, Brains and his sons, where sitting in the lounge, drinking some cool drinks, while Brains was explaining his theory about Scott and Virgil becoming what they are now.

"Mr. Tracy !" yelled Tin-Tin when she had entered the Lounge, breathless. "Their gone !" she said when she finely had her breath back.

"Who's gone ?" asked Gordon.

"Scott and Virgil ! Me and John where on the beach talking, while they ran to a rock. When we looked at the place, they where gone ! John's already looking for them."

Jeff sighed. "Alan, go and look at the west site, Gordon, you're going to south, while I look in the east. And PLEASE find them." said Jeff in commanding mode.

Gordon and Alan nodded before going to the jungle and starting to look for their brothers.

---

After a few hours, the night started to fall and a cold wind started to go around in the jungle. "Scottie," said Virgil. "I'm cold."

"Me too, Virgy." said Scott and kept walking. "Let's find Johnny."

Virgil nodded and followed Scott. The wind was making the trees move, what made Virgil not on his ease. "Scottie, I'm scared." said Virgil with a scared voice.

"It's nothing, Virgy. Just the wind that moves the trees." said Scott with a brave voice. Scott was just trying to be brave just for Virgil's shake. Inside him, he was scared like hell and wanted to be in his daddy's arms. They both walked further in the dark jungle.

---

Meanwhile, Jeff was getting more worried, since the darkness was falling. "Virgil !! Scott !!" he yelled. But he didn't get a answered back. Jeff sighed and continued walking further.

---

Scott stopped when he heard something. "What was that ?"

"What was what, Scottie ?" asked Virgil looking at his brother. The same noise came again.

"That." said Scottie.

Virgil looked scared at his brother. "Maybe there are ghost in here." mumbled Virgil scared. "Like in the Harry Potter Movie."

Scott swallowed and looked at Virgil, remembering the scene where Harry Potter and his friends where walking around in the forbidden forest with Hagrid, because they where punished form sneaking around. The noise came again and this time it was closer.

Virgil made some noise that he was scared. Scott looked scared at his brother and started to run. Virgil immediately followed his brother.

"Scott !! Virgil !!!" yelled Jeff worried and kept on looking. He stood still and heard some leaves moving.

Scott and Virgil kept running until they bumped against something. When they both looked up they screamed like hell when they saw Gordon. Gordon screamed too and watched Scott and Virgil ran away.

"Scott, Virgil !!!" yelled Jeff when suddenly, something had ran against him. Jeff looked down and saw his two lost sons. "Scott ! Virgil!" he said and hugged them as he sat on one of his heels.

"Daddy !" the two boys said when they saw it was Jeff who they ran into. Jeff kissed their heads and hugged some more. "Never do that ever again !" said Jeff to his sons when he was looking at him.

"We won't daddy." said Scott.

"This place is too scary." mumbled Virgil.

Jeff smiled and took his sons back home, before he contact the others that he had found them.

---

The next day, Gordon was explaining what happened. His dad, John and Alan where laughing what happened. Jeff stopped and smiled when he saw Tin-Tin coming in with Virgil in her arms and holding Scott's hand. "Morning, Tin-Tin, Virgil, Scott." he said. "Had some goodnight sleep ?"

"Yes, so did they. But I think this fellow here, is still sleepy." said Tin-Tin, nodding at Virgil.

Jeff smiled and let Scott climb on his lap, while Virgil kept laying against Tin-Tin. He saw that Alan looked a bit jealous at his brother.

After a few minutes, when the boys had cleaned the table, Kyrano and grandma came in. "Morning all." said Kyrano to the Tracy boys.

"Morging, boys," smiled Grandma. Suddenly something began to bark.

Everyone looked at grandma who just stood there and smiled. She opened something and a puppy ran out it right to Scott. "Puppy !" he beamed happily.

Virgil looked tired over at Scott who was hugging the puppy. Grandma smiled and took a small kitten out. Virgil looked at the kitten with big eyes and begun immediately stroking it.

Jeff looked at the kitten and at the puppy before he looked at Grandma. Grandma smiled at his son. "I thought they could have a pet now that their back young again." she said to jeff.

Jeff smiled and watched his sons play with their new pets.

---

Well, as requested, a long chapter of shrunked to five year old. Hope you all enjoyed this one and see you on the next chapter.


End file.
